Trying to Save a God
by SirGalactaKnight
Summary: Galacta Knight has discovered information that points to the existence of a creature called Galactic Nova actually being a god. He will do what he can to uncover and expose the truth. (One-Shot; Author's Notes at beginning of story)


_A/N: This story is based on an offhand theory a friend and I came up with that I found interesting enough to write something for; the premise is that Galactic Nova is actually a god, and this information actually has importance to why Galacta Knight was sealed. This is not my normal interpretation of the events, and was just a fun little thing. There are also OCs here whose stories do not match up with this AU (of sorts) either and references to headcanons that I have regarding the Ancients and some of their species within the series. Please enjoy._

* * *

If there was one thing Galacta enjoyed, it was having the chance to sit down and read a good book. Curling up in a cozy corner of the library to sit down and bury himself in the worlds of the stories, or studying up on whatever recent history topic had caught his eye lately, or learning something completely random and new - he enjoyed it very much. Not only that, but it was a pleasant calm in the storm that was his busy schedule. Fighting in battles, training other Knights, attending peace meetings, assisting the people when crisis arose - which was a lot, these days - it took up a lot of his time. So to have these moments of peace and alone time was truly a blessing.

However, this was quite the different occasion, as he was not reading for enjoyment. This was purely a mission of research. One that people had be trying to push him away from for some time.

"Gal, do you really think you're going to find something? This isn't exactly information they would just leave lying around…" Terra asked. She was a fellow Knight, who often fought side by side with Galacta. He trusted her with his life; she also happened to be one of the main people Saros consulted with in battles, which meant that she had higher permissions to access things that Galacta could not. The Ancient Batamon Library being one of these things.

"Well, if it is going to be anywhere, it will be here. I feel like it's important enough that they'd have at least something recording the creation process for it. And that'll probably include how they got it to work."

"If you are already so sure of how this all works, then why are you going out of your way to find something detailing it?" Galacta smacked his head on the bottom of a shelf, rubbing it as he turned to look at Terra.

"Because I need proof, Terra. Someone has to pay for keeping this secret for so long." Terra raised a brow and scoffed.

"Yeah? You really think you are going to get the leaders of the major components in the army against Dark Matter persecuted for this? Gal, barely anybody even knows the thing exists-"

"Which is why I have to find proof!" He returned to his search, grunting angrily as he searched through old books and unnamed files. "Not only that, but I never was able to find out how to summon it. I have some questions that I'd like to ask it myself…"

"Say this all works. You find out solid proof the confirm your theory, maybe even a way to summon the…"

"Galactic Nova."

"Right. You get it out to the public, but then what? Look Gal, I know you don't like Saros, and are frustrated with the system as a whole. And, if you are right about the truth about this 'Galactic Nova', that only gives you more reason to be upset. But you're smart; you know that even if you did get some people to rally with you, there will not be consequences for Saros or the other leaders. You're basically digging your own grave here!" Terra tried to stay calm as she expressed this, not wanting to draw attention to the pair should there be anyone else in the library. Galacta stopped looking through the files, staying silent for a moment.

"If that's how you feel, then why are you helping me?" He didn't look at her, but Terra could tell from Galacta's tone alone that he was very upset with her.

"I'm helping you because… because I already know you wouldn't listen to me if I told you this. And this whole thing rubs me the wrong way too. I just wish you could get your answers and drop it instead of wanting to go to the public about it…" Terra sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I have been hurting for a long time Terra." His voice was quiet, and she almost didn't hear him. "I have been hurting for a long time, and this is just another thing to add to that. I'm sick of it. I'm going to find out the truth about Galactic Nova, and do what I think is right. Should that lead to other consequences…" Galacta couldn't finish that sentence. He was fully aware that his actions would be seen as treason - his title would be stripped from him, and he'd probably face banishment, or even death. Usually he would do whatever he could to avoid such things, but this was important to him. More important than he understood himself.

They fell into silence, the only noise coming from Galacta, grunting as he shuffled his way through the books and documents. Shelf after shelf, he looked for anything that could fit. He was just about ready to give up when he found a folder. It was thick and coated in a layer of dust, but the words "Project: NOVA" were sprawled across it.

"This is it!" He made quick work to pull Terra to a hidden corner, where they were quick to open the file and look over the documents. Diagrams of a 'clockwork star' with miscellaneous notes scrawled across them made up a lot of it, as well as pages of the inner workings. Galacta's main interest, though, were some documents that covered how the entity's magic worked, as well as to what exactly this thing was supposed to even be. It was a goldmine of information.

"Terra, listen to this: ' _After learning of this deity's power, a team was quick to work on a physical form for them. This form would allow communications with the mortals, so the people could seek them out if necessary._ ' You know what this means, don't you?!"

"It definitely proves your theory. This Galactic Nova creature is a god." Even with the evidence in front of her eyes, Terra still struggled believing it. Galacta was always good at telling some wild stories and believing some crazy things like this. Even with his determination, she had doubts. But here it was, spelled out for her.

"Not only that, but it was against its will. Here, listen: ' _The deity was not as grateful for the body as we had anticipated. Of course, this was cause for some issue, for now we needed its power more than ever. At this point we could not afford to lose our access to that power. So, we had to devise a plan to get it into the body…_ '" Terra ripped the paper from Galacta's hands, needing to read it for herself. He grunted angrily, but let her look over it.

"…Oh geez. Gal, if this is to be believed, then they lied directly to a god in order to trap it and use it. They even used its own magic to make it forget!"

"I told you it was messed up!"

"This is beyond messed up. I.. I don't even know how to feel about all of this." Galacta took the paper back, and put it with the rest of the files he had looked at. One of them had explained how to summon the god, but he did not address it. Terra had been busy looking at another file, and he did not want to share this information with her. Not because he didn't trust her, but because he knew that it'd be the best way to truly keep her from getting any more involved. This may have shook her, but he knew already that she still would not be helping him with his next step.

"You already know how I feel, so you can use that a basis if you want. Either way, I have what I need, so we can get out of here." Terra gave a small nod as he shoved the files back into the folder, as she still was trying to process all of this. Galacta handed her the folder to hide in her cape as they left the library, the next steps of the plan being ready to be put into motion.

* * *

"You have been busy, haven't you, Galacta Knight?" The silence in the air was suffocating, as Saros made his way to the front of the crowd that had gather before the aforementioned knight. "You have a mighty big crowd here, mind sharing with us all what this is about?" The tone in the Batamon leader's voice was not one of kindness, but one of testing - Galacta knew that this was a dangerous situation.

"I would be glad to." Galacta did not allow his voice to falter. He could see the distrust in Saros' gaze, and he knew that the other leaders were somewhere amongst the crowd, as he had purposely chosen this day to do this. Months he had spent, fighting, searching, and preparing for this moment. There was no going back now.

"I have gathered you all here today to expose to you a secret. Long kept within the higher ups of our societies, tucked away from the people! But, I will not stand for this any longer!" A murmur scattered across the crowd, and Galacta was painfully aware of the glare Saros was shooting his way. "For years, our leaders have been responsible for the trapping and abuse of a god! A once benevolent entity, they have tricked it and trapped it, forcing it to suffer in loneliness, only to be sought out when one of them wishes to abuse its power!" The chatter was louder now. He could tell that many were in a mix of surprise, or disbelief. He also noted how the leaders Saros had been meeting with were now by the mentioned's side, a small group showing mixes of fear, anger, and disbelief.

Saros did not seem quite as phased as the rest of them. He was quick to change his cape into his wings and shoot into the air, gaining the attention of the crowd. However, it was only after his commanding shout for silence that they finally calmed down, and he turned to face Galacta.

"These are very serious claims to be making about me and our comrades, Galacta Knight. You better have proof for these claims, or I will be forced to take disciplinary action against you for your traitorous actions." Galacta gulped. This was it - now or never.

"I have all the evidence I need, Saros." Without another word, Galacta unscrewed his lance - a weapon most had not known was actually two parts - and removed from it the seven Power Stars he had been hiding. Saros gasped, not having realized that Galacta Knight had actually gone out of his ways to get the artifacts. Galacta released them, allowing them to circle above him in a display of colors, before shooting up higher and coming together in a flash.

When the light of the flash dissipated, a collective gasp ran throughout the gathered crowd as they took in the sight before them. A giant mechanical comet floated in the air above them, adorned with a slew of seemingly random objects, and a face that seemed almost inviting - if it weren't for its size, the comet would be considered less intimidating, and more cute.

"I present to you all, Galactic Nova!" Galacta's voice rang out, before he turned to face Nova himself. "Galactic Nova, finally, I have found you." The clockwork comet stared for a moment, gears clicking away, before finally addressing Galacta.

"IT IS EASY TO FIND ONE WHO CAN ONLY APPEAR WHEN SUMMONED…-" Galactic Nova's voice was deep and loud, plenty so for everyone to hear. "I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH, WARRIOR…- WHAT IS THIS WISH THAT YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME FOR?-" Galacta opened his mouth, ready to explain that he did not have a wish, but an explanation for Galactic Nova.

It was at this point that Saros finally took action. With his Celestial Staff armed, he used it to shoot a powerful beam of magic straight into Galacta Knight's back. The pink warrior let out as pain cry as he found himself suddenly paralyzed, unable to even use his wings to slow his fall into the ground below. A loud crack could be heard, although the people could not tell if his lack of movement was from injuries sustained from hitting the ground, or the paralyzing magic used upon him

"Galactic Nova, it pains me that you had to be summoned by such an unsightly character such as Galacta Knight here. It was the only way we could properly get the two of you both here, please understand."

"I AM AFRAID THAT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND…- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?-" The tone of their voice portrayed confusion, instead of the anger that Saros would have expected.

"Please allow me to explain. For some time, Galacta Knight has been terrorizing the planets he had been hired to protect. Thousands of innocents have faced harm at his disillusioned deeds, and we have been trying for some time to take care of the situation. A difficult task, as he has been coined by some to be the greatest warrior in the galaxy. It was decided that you would be the solution, as intelligence informed us of his efforts to gain the Power Stars." Galacta tried desperately to call out, to prevent Saros from feeding the god more lies. But he was powerless to do anything but watch and listen.

"He gathered the people here and fed them foolish lies to paint himself as the good guy, and then summoned you. He did not realize, however, that he was sealing his own fate." Saros cleared his throat, raising his voice to make sure the crowd heard him as well. "I, Saros, leader and protector of the Batamons, wish for this: Galacta Knight is to be sealed away as punishment for his harm towards others in his petty displays of power, and he is to be kept somewhere where he can not be sought out by those who seek to free him."

The magic that had taken ahold of Galacta was finally starting to wear off, and he tried as hard as he could to get to his feet and have his voice heard. "Please, do - do not listen to him! I-it's a t-trick!" However, it was not enough. Galactic Nova, while uncertain about the situation, knowing that something was amiss, still could not deny Saros his wish.

"OK.- 3…" Galacta had managed to stand at this point, and was shouting for Galactic Nova to stop and listen to him. "2…" When that didn't work, he went immediately to describing what he had read in the files, hoping maybe to get the information across before it was too late. "1…" Even with Galacta shouting at the top of his lungs, it was too much information in too little time, with Galactic Nova being unable to properly hear or understand him.

"GO. -"

Galacta's breath hitched as he felt the sudden sensation of something trapping his wings. A giant pink crystal began to surround his body, and his previous shouts to try to explain the situation had changed to pleas of help. His screams rang out across the square only for a moment before the crystal had trapped him fully, and disappeared a moment later.

There was silence for a long while. No one knew what the think of the display that had occurred before them, nor what to believe. Galacta Knight had always had a few rumors surrounding him, but what was and wasn't truth had never been certain. Now, all they could do is believe what their leader had told Galactic Nova, or keep their questions and doubts to themselves.

"Galactic Nova." Saros' voice finally broke the silence.

"YES? -"

"There is one other person here who has a wish to make, to keep this tidy." Galactic Nova watched Saros as he descended to the group of planetary leaders, and whispered something to one of them. Reluctantly, the Halcandran Queen came forward, approaching them with an air of uncertainty.

"ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU WANT TO CONTINUE WITH THIS WISH? -" Galactic Nova asked, able to pick up on the signs that she was not comfortable with this situation. Something was going on, something that was was not being told. They wanted to demand answers, but knew it was not their place, and that they were not in a position to break any wish laws by denying these wishes.

"I.. mhm."

"VERY WELL. - I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH. -"

"I wish…" The Queen's voice shook with uncertainty, barely managing to stay loud enough to be heard, "I wish for everyone but Saros to forget of this encounter… to forget you ever appeared here." Galactic Nova's eyes widened in surprise, while the crowd erupted in noise. Galactic Nova could not understand why such a wish was necessary - they would be leaving them anyways, why did the people have to forget them? Was their presence really such a nuisance? Was it really so damaging?

They could only wonder.

"OK. 3… 2… 1… GO!"

There was a flash of light, as the wish sent Galactic Nova away immediately, while the people all suddenly quieted and shielded themselves from the light. When it faded, Galactic Nova was gone from sight and mind, and Saros was left coming up with an explanation for the crowd whose memories were now forever altered.

Meanwhile, Galactic Nova was left questioning their purpose, and just what it was that the warrior named Galacta Knight had summoned them for.


End file.
